Música en la radio
by T-Annita
Summary: .:.IxR.:.One-shot.:. Un departamento desordenado, un par de vidas que cambian, y un futuro incierto. Cosas que la llenan de incertidumbre y sin embargo, Rukia nunca se alejaría de él, y estaba segura, de que Ichigo nunca la dejaría sola...


Por fin!!! en cuanto escuche la canción no me la pude sacar de la cabeza y tampoco la idea ichirukista XP, supongo que es un mal que tenemos, te enamoras de una pareja y al instante todo lo vinculas a ellos... jeje que cosas, en fin. HOLA!!! espero les agrade este fic, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, criticas, adulaciones, donaciones a "T-Annita quiere un carro S.A." XD

**Ispiration:** La canción de Con la música en la radio y mis sueños guajiros (quiero un novio ToT)

**Disclaimer:**Lo escribo solo porque no tengo dinero para pagar la demanda ¬¬. Obvio que **BLEACH**no me pertenece si no que es de **Tite Kubo**, si no, tardaría años en actualizarse y el ichiruki habría pasado de "más que amantes" hace tres temporadas y la canción de _Con la música en la radio_ es de **Laura Pausini**

No sé a ustedes pero a mí me encanta escuchar música mientras leo http://www.******/watch?v=C***umZG-Vm_KI (quiten los asteriscos)

* * *

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**Con la música en la radio**

**X**

**T-Annita**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**

* * *

  
**

_+++Siéntate aquí, en el suelo así…_

_felices de… no querer nada mas_

_ven… te puedes acercar_

_y permíteme ser más_

_ser tu boca entre la mía…_

_jamás me alejaría_

_acompáñame… y no me dejes nunca sola+++_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**

* * *

  
**

-En la derecha… eso… eso… ¡NO!, esperen…creo que se vería mejor en la izquierda… aunque si lo ponemos arriba…

Suspiro general.

El par de hombres con faja solo pudieron sostenerlo por unos segundos más, antes de que cayera con un sonido que no le agrado en lo absoluto a los dueños, los más probable era que se dañaran las patas y ni que decir del pobre piso de madera…

Observo como el joven de cabellos naranjas se acercaba para ver los daños y seguramente soltar una que otra palabra anti sonante adornando sus gritos. Sonrió. Tampoco le había gustado el trato que le habían dado al pobre instrumento, le había tomado cariño desde que aprendió como tocarlo, pero no podía culpar a los señores, cargarlo por catorce pisos, arrastrarlo al final del quinceavo y además aceptar la indecisión de la decoradora "no oficial" sobre donde estaría mejor la acústica.

Dejo la pequeña caja encima de la mesa de café que seguramente sería victima de las ideas de un tal fen ashu ó fon shu o algo por el estilo, no tenía idea de quién era, pero al parecer era un excelente decorador, aunque no compartía eso de colocar una fuente de agua en medio de la sala.

Esquivando varias cajas, se dirigió a la cocina provisional a servir más limonada.

Agradecía la ayuda de Inoe y Tatsuki. A la primera por haberle prestado los utensilios de cocina, eso de las mudanzas no era lo suyo, no le había puesto nombre o letreros a ninguna caja, ¿cómo saber que las tomarían y acomodarían en el camión en diferente orden al que las había puesto en la casa? Y a la segunda le agradecía enormemente el haber convencido a la joven de horquillas no cocinar nada, no podía tomar riesgos hasta que no supiera donde estaba el botiquín o al menos en donde encontrar una farmacia.

Con las manos ocupadas por la charola provisional de cartón, se acerco a sus invitados. Chad asintió levemente mientras tomaba un vaso. Ishida acomodaba sus lentes y descansaba un poco mientras Orihime trataba de darle algo de líquido al pequeño Soken Ishida. Tatsuki y Renji volvían a estar enfrascados en una pelea, solo que ahora alegaban que el mejor luchador debía de tomar el vaso mas grande. Karin bebía tranquila hasta que su padre comenzó a exclamar a todo pulmón que la limonada era idéntica a la de su mujer en frente del retrato de la misma tamaño poster, oh si… ahora tenían una foto de Masaki-san adornando su pared.

Algo avergonzada se encaminó al bullicio principal.

Al parecer los hombres se habían cansado del trato y estaban a punto de irse, su cuñada castaña estaba tratando de hacerla de réferi sin ningún resultado y él a punto de explotar con todo y zampakutoh si no lo detenía ahora.

La carrera de actuación tenía muchos usos en la vida diaria.

-Caballeros, lamento esto, espero que no se retiren de esa manera tan precipitada, yo entiendo lo cansados que están y que merecen un buen descanso- la voz dulzona logro su cometido, los hombres la miraron apenados

-Discúlpenos señora Kurosaki, pero su marido…

-Oh! Lo entiendo… es que estamos nerviosos por los cambios que se vienen, es todo, pero comprendo si se marchan, aun así les pagaremos, yo tratare de subir las demás cosas más tarde…- agrego una bella expresión que los enterneció

-¡Pero usted no puede! Aun falta el refrigerador y unas cajas grandes…

-Además de que son quince pisos y no hay ascensor…

-No se preocupen buenos hombres ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Tratare de no lastimarme o caerme por las escaleras…

El asombro reflejado en la cara de su cónyuge le hizo soltar una risotada. Parecía raro que después de tanto tiempo aun lo lograra sorprender con sus actuaciones, no lo engañaban a él, ya sabía cómo interpretar cada uno de sus gestos, mas si le asombraba el como los demás caían ante su llanto falso.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, dando paso al atardecer. Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose con la promesa de volver dentro de poco.

El departamento estaba lleno de cajas a medio abrir, muebles sin acomodar, pinturas, libros…

Estaba exhausta, y más al pensar que ni siquiera habían avanzado un poco, lo único que se encontraba en su lugar era la cama, al menos pasarían la noche de manera decente.

La oscuridad comenzó a asomarse por el balcón, pensó por unos segundos en encender la luz, pero movida por la suave brisa prefirió abrir el ventanal por completo. Se sentó en el suelo junto a un pequeño artefacto cuadrado, aun no sabía cómo le hacía, pero de eso sacaba todas las melodías que solía tocar en compañía de la guitarra del ahora shinigami oficial.

Lo encendió y se dejo llevar.

La vista desde el balconcillo era perfecta, hacia abajo se veía la ciudad, luces de edificios, carros, personas, incluso a lo lejos se vislumbraba el mar…

Y hacia arriba la luna, las estrellas y el hermoso matiz de azules. Lo que más le agradaba, era como ambos se conjuntaban en uno solo, fundiéndose en un único paisaje. Le encantaba pensar en como el cielo y la tierra podían unirse de esa manera a pesar de estar tan lejos el uno del otro, así como también pensar en cómo una shinigami y un humano podían hacer lo mismo y juntos formar "alguien" igual de hermoso.

El recién egresado doctor arribo a su departamento por sabe cuánta fregada vez en el día. Los pies lo mataban, sus ojos estaban inflamados y sus brazos raspados. Un gemido de frustración salió de su boca al ver el desorden en el lugar. No habían avanzado nada, solo la cama estaba en su lugar, por lo menos tendrían donde dormir.

La palabra dormir le taladraba al cabeza al igual que comer, no sabía a cual hacerle caso. Lo único que tenían eran unos panes que a penas y había logrado conseguir. Sería mejor comer y luego dormir, a menos que deseara levantarse con un hambre atroz por la mañana.

Por lo cansado que estaba no se había percatado de la ausencia de luz en la habitación. Lo único que le dejaba ver donde estaba era la poca luminosidad que sobresalía de la ventana más grande, además apenas reparo en el tranquilo sonido que sobresalía de esta.

Se acerco lentamente tratando de no golpearse con el desastre.

Su característico entrecejo fruncido se suavizó al observar el suelo.

Aquella enana que una vez pateara por entrar en su habitación yacía feliz recargada en la pared, con los parpados cerrados y una de sus manos moviéndose circularmente por su vientre. Quiso cuestionar tal acto, pero prefirió contemplarla en silencio.

Había cambiado.

Su cabello se movía ligero por debajo de la cintura, junto con el delgado vestido que según recordaba era más largo. En realidad no, su tamaño era al mismo al que tenía cuando lo había adquirido, quisiera o no reconocerlo, la enana ya no era tan enana, solo lo decía por molestarla. Sus facciones se habían afinado, sus piernas estaban más largas, y sus senos… aunque quisiera engañarse, no habían crecido mucho, le hubiera gustado que fuesen un pocos mas… bueno, no se había enamorado de ella por eso, a pesar de que su mente los viese más grandes últimamente. Ya no parecía una niña, se había convertido en una mujer, en **su** mujer.

La chica recostada abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de su acompañante.

Lo encontró absorto en sus pensamientos, al parecer agradables, ya que una sutil sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Apreciándolo detenidamente, pudo identificar como lo había transformado el paso del tiempo. Su altura había aumentado junto con su musculatura. Las facciones de su rostro al igual que los gestos maduraron, seguía frunciendo el ceño constantemente, pero no lo cambiaria, así era él y así lo quería.

-Ven… siéntate aquí- susurro y posó su mano derecha en el suelo

Cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, no necesitaron más.

Los años pasaron, el mundo cambio, la sociedad de almas cambio, ellos cambiaron… más no los sentimientos.

La lenta cercanía, los alientos entrecruzados, el suave contacto entre sus labios, las mismas cosquillas en el estomago y el mismo sentimiento de felicidad que los embriaga al hacer contacto con el otro.

La suave unión se intensifico, causando un escalofrió en los cuerpos, la dulce batalla que libraban sus lenguas, sin tregua, sin prisas. Las manos que recorren con sutileza el cuerpo femenino, los dedos que acarician y relajan la cabellera anaranjada.

El aire fue necesario tras unos instantes de paraíso, alejaron el contacto de sus bocas e iniciaron un cálido abrazo. Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que pasaba el brazo por su espalda.

Después de tanto, las cosas por fin todo estaba en orden.

No se podía decir lo mismo del inmueble, de sus trabajos o de los horarios y demás a lo que debían adaptarse, pero sí de sus vidas. Después de luchas, hollows, hermanos celosos, la soul society… al fin tenía aquello que habían anhelado.

Ya no llovía.

Y no volvería a pasar, porque Rukia no se alejaría de su lado. Y ella estaba segura, de que Ichigo nunca la dejaría sola.

No pensaba que se pudiese ser más feliz aun, hasta que recordó un detalle.

Sujeto su fuerte brazo y llevo la mano hasta su vientre.

Si, si se podía ser más feliz.

No importaba lo que viniera ahora, estaban juntos, y nada era más importante.

Guardarían este momento en su memoria, el primero de tantos.

Lo recordarían con cariño y exactitud, la suave brisa, el paisaje, la tibieza de los cuerpos y la bella danza de sus almas con la música en la radio.

* * *

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, ahora deja un review antes de que un virus se instale en tu computadora... XD

* * *

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**Nos leeremos... baby B)**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
